Talk:Keepers of the Flame
Hello there and welcome to the wiki! Now, your new here so i need to point out a few things. This site has had to enforce a more strict quality control recently in order to keep a consistent level of quality. The problems are nothing major but they have an effect on your article. A few things i must bring to your attention. #First and foremost these guys have traveled to the 43rd Millenium even though canon history ends at the dawn of the 42nd. Now i can see what your doing here but this is unsteady ground. We do have Extended Timelines for these, however you should only make one if you have extensive experiance as they are large and detailed undertakings. #You mentioned the Blaze Ravens. That is a fanon chapter made by me. I dont know if you were aware but if so, you need permission to use another writer's article. #Whats with all these auxiliaries and baneblades? I will say simply because there is too much history to go over, but a Chapter would not have these at all. Perhaps a small mortal auxilia, but not like this. #Most badass marine ever? Really? Isn't that a bit silly, to descripe a warrior monk as such let alone use it as a serious topic? Other details can be brought up later but this are most prominant (besides #4). Now if you be discouraged, dont, first article usually have problems and you've avoided the most irritating and common of them. Actually the issue here is actually a little original. :P But i digress, there is not shortage a people here willing to help out including I. If you have any questions feel free to ask anyone. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) *Jossed by recent fixing. Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Really? They blast Heavy Metal music from the 20th century in battle? All their recruits love Metal? First of all stuff from before the Age of Strife has mostly been lost. That includes technology, mankinds history and culture. They wouldn't have access to our music. Even if they did you surely must realize how ridiculous that sounds. It's like you are trying to make a half-serious humor article. Not to mention that the description of their prowess, their hero in particular, is way over the top. Not to mention the fact that the language you use to describe them makes it hard to take seriously. Dirge is right of course about the mortal Auxillas. They would not have such a massive group of non-Astartes placed under their command. The Imperium likes to keep their force segragated. It makes it easier to avoid widespread Chaos contamination you see. Finally the other point that Dirge brought up. You can't go into the future of the setting unless you are going to make an extended timeline. Extended Timelines are community projects, and I can tell you that you wouldn't get the support to make one if this chapter is the sole basis of the ET in question. You have some work to do. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 16:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) *Jossed by recent fixing. Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "They don't consider themselves 'Warrior Monks..." "Pretty laid back about the codex" "Blood crusades quake in their boots" "MY CHAPTER IS BETTER THAN YOURS" Omitted from final text No, the Mary Sue level...it can't be.... --Imposter101 (talk) 18:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Well I'm sorry, I'm trying to fix it, I'm considering bringing back the heavy metal stuff in a humour article, but seriously, they aren't going to be a bunch of Mary Sues as you seem to insist. *#No, they do not like being called warrior monks, as they are quite a depressed bunch, considering themselves to be worth less (as people and as warriors) than other Space Marines. Why? Nobody knows except them and a few high-up Ordo malleus people that they really hate. It's almost as if they're trying to make up for some horrible thing that *#I removed the "Blood Crusades quake in their boots" part, that was mainly because their first battle was with one, and they sent their freakin' Fortess-Monestary to have a go! Seriously, it was several dozen, maybe a hundred at most, bastardized cultships and World Eaters frigates against a flying pyramid three times the length of a Battle-Barge, same width and height, with several times the firepower. *#Yes, they are lax about the codex, because their attitude is basically, "why bother, we're already pretty much damned anyway, and following the Codex ain't gonna make it any better." Though obviously they're more formal about it. *NOW do you see? Slug gunner fan (talk) 19:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *Faults: :::: 1. Space Marines don't get depressed. :::: 2. Khornates don't feel fear, they charge forward, slaughter things, and ask questions...never. :::: 3. Space Marines don't get depressed, so that whole "lax about codex" thing doesn't work unless you come up with a better reason.. *Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 19:56, April 26, 2013 (UTC) **Well this lot are depressed, it's a gene-seed mutation that affects their emotions combined with the fact that the entire chapter basically got mindraped by EXPUNGED and ended up comatose for almost 2000 years before waking up still haunted by the nightmarish visions they were shown- this stuff was beyond nightmare fuel, it would have been terrifying for Khornates, who physically can't feel fear. Any time any part of their brain falls asleep it comes back to them, this mutation kicks in and they feel all the terror over again. Hence they are paranoid and constantly haunted by what they have to deal with almost constantly... pretty damaging to one's mind I'd say. Point made. Slug gunner fan (talk) 13:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) *Okay...so they have a gene-seed mutation. How does that effect Khornates? Unless it's external, which it isn't, it wouldn't effect them. Khornates don't feel fear, and astartes go through a bunch of surgeries and shit which physically extinguish the chance of feeling fear. Add that to Khornates wanting nothing more than to spill blood, then Blood God serving astartes would NEVER feel fear, even mortals under the service of Khorne are IMPERVIOUS to feeling fear. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 19:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) **I never said it was the gene-seed mutation that affects Khornates, as I already said I've removed all that crap about Blood Crusades quaking in their boots. Most culstists probably don't even have boots to quake in... YES! BEHOLD MY MOMENT OF FRIDGE BRILLIANCE! THAT'S WHY THEY DON'T FEEL FEAR! Anyway, It's not external, it's in the brain, and it basically means that all the Space Marine brain surgery and indoctrination doesn't wheedle out things like depression. It also amplifies the effect of emotions that it forces them to have (like fear), though not the probability of feeling those emotions. Hence they are very hard to scare, just like other Adeptus Astartes, but when they do get scared even a little, they feel absolutely terrified. So imagine what it must have been like to be shown exactly what had scared the entire Tyranid race, quadrillions of them, all the way across pretty much the entire universe... and it's chasing them. chasing them HERE. Only the power of every god, Eldar, Chaos, and the Emperor, in the entirety of 40k history combined could match its power. And it reached into their minds and stared them in the face. Point made, I think. Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You say it doesn't up the probability to feel those emotions. Well the probability to feel emotions such as fear are IMPOSSIBLE for space marines, I repeat, space marines are IMPOSSIBLE TO SCARE, they are meant to be living weapons. Why would you even want astartes that are fearful anyway? There aren't any upsides to it... My point is made, I think. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 19:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Notice how I said: "emotions that it forces them to have (like fear)". It's written into their gene-seed that they have to be fearful, as fearful as normal humans, but the fear itself is amplified. So they get terrified at the sort of things that would creep out a normal human. Being Astartes, though, they master their fear and handle the enemy brutally and with as much speed as possible. But whenever part or all of their brain is asleep, they see again the thing that mindraped the entire chapter. And that thing could more than scare Khornates. And Khornates can't feel fear. Doesn't matter if they can control this fear, they still feel it, which is NCF. Also, how would thid fearful thing affect khornates? What, they demonstrate it to them? The Khornates wouldn't give a damn, as they aren't affected by their gene-seed curse thing. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 20:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) How many times? I got rid of that bit about scaring Khornates, why does everyone keep bringing up something that isn't on the article anymore? 15:18, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, it's all jossed. No fear, no custom weapons, nought. They're just an Astartes Chapter, 5 companies of 200 marines. Ok here. I left some stuff on your talk page.T42 (talk) 16:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok slug your storyline sounds great mabey some fine tuning, your Blitzkreig stratagies would probably be torn apart early on, as the Undyings Choas Marines are shrewed tacitians. Short of that its perfect, mabey state they have difficulty keeping supply lines secure, as the Undying would no doubt leave the cultists and combat servators in hiding to harras the supply lines.T42 (talk) 01:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC)